Burn
by Rogue Assasin
Summary: Ichigo goes a little too far in an argument with Rukia, feeling hurt she returns to the Soul Society only to be taken away by an unknown entity. She is found horribly wounded, and had developed amnesia to hide protect her mind from the memory of her ordeal. Can Ichigo and Byakuya work together to save the woman they both hold dear. I don't own Bleach or its characters, T. Kubo does
1. Chapter 1

**Burn**

**Part 1**

**I suck at summaries but here goes. Ichigo goes a little too far in an argument with Rukia, feeling hurt she returns to the Soul Society only to be taken away by an unknown entity. She is found horribly wounded, and had developed amnesia to protect her mind from the memory of her ordeal. Can Ichigo and Byakuya work together to save the woman they both hold dear. I don't own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does, if I did Ichigo and Rukia would already be together dammit! Inspired by the song "Things we lost in the fire" by 'Bastille'. Have a listen – its so worth it!**

"Of course Chizuru I would love to be your companion at the school ball." Rukia said in her fake over sugary voice, clearly unaware of what she had gotten herself into. One the other side of the class Ichigo could be heard slamming his face into the wall. He would have asked Rukia to the ball but after Tatsuki gave him a tongue lashing about Orihime's feelings he decided her would accept her offer.

"Rukia, why do you get yourself in these strange situations!" Ichigo mumbled to himself, minutely aware that Orihime was carefully studying his face.

"Are you sure you want to go with Chizuru, you do know the implications, right?" Tatsuki asked Rukia.

"I don't think there is anything wrong with friends escorting each other, Keigo is going with Mizuiro and you're going with Chad. I was supposed to go with Uryu but he got some stomach bug at the last moment." Rukia said clearly confused.

"You'll damage your brain trying to explain anything to the midget." Ichigo scoffed.

"Well the 'midget' can take care of herself carrot top." Rukia said dismissively as she turned to Chizuru.

"So what will you be wearing Chizuru, I still haven't got myself a dress to wear… My brother is coming into town on some business and he has a great eye for classic style; maybe he'll come shopping with me." Rukia placed her hand on her chin clearly lost in thoughts of her noble brother.

"Byakuya's coming! Why?" Ichigo practically shrieked into her ears earning him a roundhouse kick to the head.

"You don't have to scream! With us going to the ball no one will really be on Hollow duty so my brother offered to patrol for us. I think he wanted to share this experience with me." Rukia blushed while Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"What about my Dad, Yoruichi, Kisuke and his brats?"

"Your Dad and Yoruichi are chaperoning or did you forget? Urahara is going to be watching Yuzu when she goes over for her first dinner date with Jinta and Karin will be at the ball helping out with snacks." Rukia listed everyone in the Kurosaki household of then looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"I think Kon is going with Yuzu to Urahara's as Bostov… not that he would be able to fight hollows anyway."

"How is it that you know more about my family's activities than I do?"

"Simple I pay attention."

"Wait! You said dad's coming with Yoruichi?" Ichigo's expression changed to one of horror. Rukia walked off with the rest of the girls for volleyball, clearly not in the mood for the carrot tops eccentricities.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ichigo goes a little too far in an argument with Rukia, feeling hurt she returns to the Soul Society only to be taken away by an unknown entity. She is found horribly wounded, and had developed amnesia to protect her mind from the memory of her ordeal. Can Ichigo and Byakuya work together to save the woman they both hold dear. I don't own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does, if I did Ichigo and Rukia would already be together dammit! Inspired by the song "Things we lost in the fire" by 'Bastille'. Have a listen – its so worth it!**

**Part2**

"My dear third daughter, care to show papa what you've got for the ball tonight?" Isshin asked after Rukia returned from shopping with her brother.

"It's a surprise." Rukia smiled as she sauntered to the twins' room to admire her keep, she was glad Yoruichi joined Byakuya for the shopping trip. If Byakuya had his way she'd either be going in a nun's habit or a dressed as an Arab woman.

Her train of thought was interrupted when she heard Karin cackling wildly in the hallway. Rukia looked out to find Karin holding her side with one hand and the wall with the other trying not to fall as she laughed.

"You guys gotta come see this!" She huffed out before breaking into another bought of giggles. Rukia could sense the irritation seeping out of Ichigo's room. She wondered if Kon did something to make Ichigo so agitated.

Rukia cracked open the door and soon found herself beside Karin trying to contain her laughter. Orihime decided that she and the strawberry would go to the ball colour coordinated so he had to wear a pink suit to accompany her pink dress… pink and orange did not mix well on Ichigo. Soon Isshin and Yuzu joined in the fun at Ichigo's expense. Yoruichi's arrival to help Rukia get ready and dress up Isshin (she didn't trust him to dress appropriately) brought about another round of torture as his family and friend's ragged on him…

_This night will be fucking brilliant_! Ichigo thought sourly.

Finally once the laughter and giggles died down, and Ichigo put on an old suit of his that was quite snug; but looked far better than the pink apocalypse Orihime wanted him to wear. Yoruichi busied herself getting Rukia ready for her first ball and Yuzu for her first date. Isshin was against his precious daughter being anywhere near 'that Jinta boy' but allowed it when Urahara offered to personally supervise the 'date'.

"Hey now, did I do something wrong? Why are you crying?" Yoruichi asked Yuzu worriedly. Yuzu launched herself at Yoruichi hugging the Shihoin Princess for all she was worth.

"It's so beautiful… thank you for doing this Miss Yoruichi." Yuzu said as she looked up at Yoruichi with her soulful brown eyes.

"Well if you want to thank me, I suggest stop crying first; you'll ruin your mascara! Your dad is an old friend… I have this job which keeps me very busy. Hopefully, I won't be too busy in the coming years." Yoruichi said as she reapplied Yuzu's mascara and used a light dusting of peach blush to enhance Yuzu's natural beauty.

"I hope you can make me look half as good." Rukia said as she looked at the makeup and contraptions Yoruichi brought along with panic.

"Relax Kuchiki; you don't even need makeup with that brilliant dress." Yoruichi said as she put the finishing touches on Yuzu and sent her off to be attacked by the constant flash of Isshin's camera.

"Oh no Masaki! My beautiful sweet baby is all grown up, look how beautiful she is! Ichigo tell your sister she's beautiful!" That of course was followed by the sound of Isshin being thrown into a wall and Ichigo cussing his heart out.

"Those Sh- men." Yoruichi said, glad she caught herself before she revealed a secret that was not hers to reveal.

"They make things interesting" Rukia said with a thoughtful smile on her face.

"I can't believe you got Byakuya to agree with you." Rukia said as she admired her dress once again.

"I have lots of blackmail against him; you know me and Kaien's Uncle babysat Byakuya for Ginrei when he was still in diapers… the dirt I have on that boy." Yoruichi said deviously as she applied powder on Rukia's face and put rollers in her hair to give her soft curls.

Downstairs Isshin was losing patience as he anxiously waited to take pictures of Rukia on her big night.

"Hey dad, why don't you take pictures of Ichigo?" Karin suggested teasingly noticing her brother looking at his watch and getting antsier as the time for Orihime to meet at their house approached.

"Who cares about Ichigo?" Isshin scoffed then began his flash attack on Karin only to get his face kicked in by the hot headed Kurosaki girl.

"We're ready gentlemen." Yoruichi announced as she descended the stairs having dressed up. She wore a stunning gold dress which flowed elegantly over her toned body, a single diamante strap adorned Yoruichi's left shoulder; she wore a lipstick which had a hint of gold in it and gold eye shadow. Isshin and Ichigo both gulped as the flash Goddess made her way down towards them.

"Cat caught your tongue?" Yoruichi asked Ichigo who has been blushing profusely since she started her descent down the stairs.

"What is that?" Ichigo yelped as he pointed to the long slit on the right side of Yoruichi's dress, the slit went right up to her hip bone… anyone with two brain cells would know that Lady Shihoin had omitted her panties… and possibly her bra judging from the extra jiggle.

"I wish my son wasn't such a prude." Isshin complained to Yoruichi as she neatened the goat face up, placing a yellow rose in his breast pocket.

"Hey Rukia, are you going to admire yourself up there all night or do you plan on coming down?" Yoruichi called up.

"In a minute, Byakuya's here." The colour drained from Isshin's face, the last thing he wanted was his old acquaintance finding him.

"Relax… he won't make an appearance down here as long as I'm around." Yoruichi whispered to Isshin. After a few more minutes Rukia descended.

"Rukia…" Ichigo said reverently as his breath caught and heart stopped.

**A/N: There you have it, I know the first part was really short, I guess I was still testing the waters with this fic. So what do you lovely people think Rukia is wearing? Thank you to CorruptDeathGod and ArsinoetheXXVII for commenting and a thank you to lish222 and coconutties for the follows.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Ichigo goes a little too far in an argument with Rukia, feeling hurt she returns to the Soul Society only to be taken away by an unknown entity. She is found horribly wounded, and had developed amnesia to protect her mind from the memory of her ordeal. Can Ichigo and Byakuya work together to save the woman they both hold dear. I don't own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does, if I did Ichigo and Rukia would already be together dammit! Inspired by the song "Things we lost in the fire" by 'Bastille'. Have a listen – its so worth it!**

**Part 3**

"Well what do you think?" Rukia asked as she came down the stairs and gave Yuzu, Karin and Isshin a twirl.

"My third daughter is so beautiful Masaki!" Isshin said as he dragged Rukia to her memorial poster.

Rukia wore a simple knee length dress made with black lace; the fabric hugged her body. It was a long sleeved dress with a portrait neckline. She complimented her dress with black kitten heel pumps and a little black sequinned handbag. Yoruichi put bright red lipstick on her to highlight her lips and used a mix of blue and purple eye shadow to highlight Rukia's loganberry eyes.

"Your brother didn't make too much of a fuss did he?" Yoruichi asked Rukia.

"Not at all; he didn't expect the curls to play out so well." Rukia said as she smiled for Isshin's photo barrage.

Ichigo having finally found composed himself from the initial shock; gave Rukia a cocky smile as he twirled the bang that hung on her forehead and flicked her forehead.

"It's stubborn… just like you." Ichigo teased earning a swift punch to the stomach.

"You annoying midget." Ichigo hissed earning him a kick to the shin.

"Can it strawberry." Rukia said with finality as she proceeded to pose with the twins and Yoruichi for more pictures.

_She's so annoying. _Ichigo thought to himself.

_Yet I can't imagine her anywhere but here. _

"Hey Ichigo why don't you stop commiserating in the corner and take out a family photo?" Isshin asked Ichigo as he tossed the camera to Yoruichi.

"Whatever old man" Ichigo grumbled as he took his spot between the twins, each girl linked arms with Ichigo.

"Rukia; you stand here between me and my ugly son, I don't need him ruining this photo for me." Isshin said as he dodged a punch from Ichigo by quickly putting Rukia between them.

"Hiding behind a girl dad, that's deplorable!" Ichigo argued.

"Would you quit complaining and smile for the camera Ichigo, I don't think your usual angry face will do." Rukia said relishing the confused, defeated look on his face.

"Okay on three; I want you guys to say cookie." Yoruichi announced.

"Cookie; what happened to cheese?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm hungry." Yoruichi said.

As Yoruichi did her countdown Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other, in that moment they were the only people in the room. Ichigo smiled from his heart while Rukia returned a smile that said more than any spoken words ever could.

Yoruichi looked at the photo she took on the digital camera; it was almost as if Isshin and the girls were just part of the background. She knew the look they gave each other all too well; Kaien and Miyako were the same. They would escape into their very own private world were only the two of them existed even in a room crowded with people.

"It's almost too much… I think of them sometimes. I wonder if perhaps I still had my power back then; would the two of them still be alive." Isshin spoke softly to Yoruichi.

"We can't change the past, but we can prevent the past from repeating itself." Yoruichi said.

The doorbell rang signalling the arrival of Urahara and Jinta for Yuzu.

After a swift kick to the balls from Karin and a stern talking to from Isshin; Urahara left with an ashen looking Jinta and a very red Yuzu, one might even say she matched the strawberry clips on her hair.

"Dad did you have to graphically describe how you would dismember him and hide the body and evidence?" Ichigo asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Byakuya would probably do the same if a suitor came calling for me." Rukia said understandingly.

"Everyone has their own way to protect the people the care about or prevent harm from coming to them." Rukia smiled and Ichigo swore he saw rainbows shooting out behind her as his father embraced her in a huge bear hug with tears streaming down his face.

"Oh Mother I wish you were here, our third daughter understands daddy so well. Why couldn't we have switched Ichigo for this one?" Isshin cried.

Ichigo was going to make a snide comment about Byakuya's prior determination to execute her but a warning look from Yoruichi shut him up.

Any further talk about siblings was aborted by the arrival or Orihime in her long flowing cotton candy pink silk dress with the plunging neckline and silver stilettos.

"Wow Orihime you look great." Rukia said as she hugged her friend.

"You look great too Rukia." Orihime said as she held Rukia to her bosom once more. Ichigo was glad Kon left as Bostov with Yuzu; else he would have to deal with the perverted stuffed toy's insanity.

"Oh no Ichigo, you aren't wearing the suit Uryu made for you." Orihime said in shock.

"Yeah, uh…. It wasn't the right size." Ichigo bluffed looking away from Karin and Rukia who looked like they were about to burst into laughter at the thought of the pink apocalypse.

"Wait; did you say Uryu made that 'outfit'?" Ichigo spat.

"Yeah, he made this one too… Uryu never gets sizes wrong; you need to lay of the carbs Ichigo. I have just the right weight loss recipe for you…" Ichigo went green at the thought of whatever poisonous concoction Orihime was about to announce.

"Hey how about we get moving, we don't want to be the last ones to arrive." Ichigo said nervously effectively ending Orihime's dialog.

"My my Rukia, don't you look positively delicious… you too Orihime; perhaps both of you should come with me." Chizuru said as she arrived in her knee length lavender dress, with short sleeves and an Elizabethan neckline.

"Thanks Chizuru, you look great too." Rukia said putting on the saccharine façade she used with everyone except Ichigo.

"If you ladies are done, let's get this ordeal over with. Come on Rukia, Orihime, Chizuru" Ichigo called out as he pushed Rukia out the door and away from Chizuru.

"You kids need to be back by 11!" Isshin called out only to be elbowed in the ribs by Yoruichi.

"You idiot, we're going to be there too." Yoruichi rolled her eyes at Ichigo as she dragged Isshin to the limo they hired to transport them and the kids.

**A/N: Well that's part 3; I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know it seems a bit boring, but I want a few light happy moments before I get into the story. I would like to thank Kracked Peachlollipop and guest for the comments and wiseowl22, Star fire girl 788, dusoflove, and Zrye13 for the follows J**

**Byakuya: When do I get screen time?**

**Rogue: When I say so now go back to your room and put on your handcuffs.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Ichigo goes a little too far in an argument with Rukia, feeling hurt she returns to the Soul Society only to be taken away by an unknown entity. She is found horribly wounded, and had developed amnesia to protect her mind from the memory of her ordeal. Can Ichigo and Byakuya work together to save the woman they both hold dear. I don't own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does, if I did Ichigo and Rukia would already be together dammit! Inspired by the song "Things we lost in the fire" by 'Bastille'. Have a listen – its so worth it!**

**Part 4**

The temperature in the basketball cum dance hall was warm and muggy, Rukia made her way to the punch bowl to try and cool herself down. It didn't help that the strawberry was close behind. He appointed himself as a wall between Chizuru and Rukia and kept on mumbling about her lack of knowledge about the human world. Poor Orihime was forced to play wall with Ichigo.

"Hey Orihime, would you like a glass?" Rukia asked as she stirred the punch.

"No thanks I'm really not thirsty. I love this song!" Orihime said looking longingly as the couples on the dance floor held each other tenderly and swayed to the music.

"Ichigo; why don't you dance with Orihime?"

"I'm not a dancer." Ichigo said once again blocking Chizuru's access to both girls.

Rukia practically slammed her glass down in annoyance. She knew Orihime had feelings for the carrot top. She couldn't understand how he agreed to her invite if he planned on being remote and distant.

"Listen strawberry, you're ruining Orihime's night. You're supposed to be her date to the dance – get it this is a dance and you're making Orihime miserable." Rukia chided Ichigo, unaware of the two misfits who just emptied a flask of vodka into the punch bowl.

"Hey Ichiiiiiggoooooo; how about some punch dude?" Keigo asked as he and Mizuiro giggled incessantly like little preschool girls.

"What's wrong with you Keigo, you're behaving strangely. I don't want to dance." Ichigo growled the last part at Rukia causing a vein to pop on her forehead.

"Listen here Ichigo; Orihime spent a lot of time and effort getting ready for this dance. You should have just stayed home instead of putting a damper on her big night." Rukia hissed at Ichigo while Orihime looked nervously between the two of them.

"You know what, I will go home!" Ichigo yelled at Rukia, he turned to Orihime and seeing the tears threatening to spill from her eyes, tried to calm himself down.

"We'll have one dance then I'll leave, socials aren't really my scene." Ichigo said in his most gentle voice.

"It's okay Ichigo I'll do whatever you want to, we'll both have fun somewhere else." Orihime said hopefully.

"No Orihime; you stay here with our friends and enjoy the dance. I'm not in the mood for fun." He spat the last part out at Rukia who was busy laughing at Keigo and Mizuiro's strange flamingo dance.

Ichigo held Orihime at arm's length preventing her from latching onto his neck like the other couples around them. Rukia watched them from the punch bowl, she knew Ichigo had no interest in Orihime; she felt sad knowing that Orihime's castles in the sky would come crashing down someday. She just hoped her friend wouldn't be crushed by the weight of her shattered dreams.

"Aren't you going to dance my third daughter?" Isshin asked as he and Yoruichi waltzed over to where Rukia stood alone; Chizuru having run off to the ladies.

"I will in a bit, I just wanted to get some punch. Have you checked in on Yuzu?"

"I had to hide his phone." Yoruichi said as she twirled Isshin effortlessly.

"He kept calling Urahara every 5 minutes; Karin was going to punch him through a wall for interfering with Yuzu's night." Yoruichi said as she spun Isshin again, making him dizzy this time.

"Oh Rukia!" Chizuru screeched as she hugged Rukia from behind.

"You don't have to sneak up on me." Rukia said as she got out of Chizuru's death grip. She was vaguely aware of Ichigo hissing at her from his spot on the dance floor.

"How about we get on the dance floor?" Chizuru asked as she poured Rukia a large glass of punch.

"Yeah, thanks; I'll finish this quickly" Rukia smiled as she downed the spiked concoction.

Rukia began to feel flushed on the dance floor as Chizuru danced with her, she felt a little weak in the knees and was grateful when Chizuru held her about the waist; allowing her to rest her head on Chizuru's shoulder.

_I don't know what this feeling is… but it's almost as if I'm flying_ Rukia giggled as her head swam. Chizuru, however, saw that as a sign of Rukia being comfortable. Chizuru began gently stroking Rukia's back eliciting a purr from the violet eyed beauty. Ichigo's head snapped back as he stared at Rukia in surprise, he tried to move towards them but Orihime used the distraction to throw her arms around Ichigo's neck and bury her nose in his neck taking in his scent deeply. Ichigo felt uncomfortable.

"Orihime, wait a second, I need to-" Ichigo's eyes widened in horror as he felt the familiar, enraged riatsu, then he heard the ominous command…

"Scatter" The dance hall was dead quiet… Most of the students and teachers apart from Ichigo's friends, Yoruichi and Karin, had fainted due to the high spiritual pressure emitted by Byakuya and Yoruichi who had used a bandage to stop Senbonzakura's release. Isshin lay face down on the floor pretending to have fainted along with everyone else.

"What is wrong with you Byakuya?" Yoruichi growled as she ripped Senbonzakura from Byakuya's clutches. The noble stood stock still, glaring with distaste at two figures still swaying oblivious of what was going on around them.

Yoruichi and Ichigo turned around and witnessed the cause of the noble's anger. Chizuru held Rukia's chin delicately in one hand as she gently kissed the Soul reaper. Soft lips melded into each other tenderly as the two girls' emitted purrs of delight. Rukia was too caught up in the sensory overload her body was going through to feel stares. She felt warm and her body was reacting in strange ways to every touch.

_I've never felt this before_ Rukia sighed as she and Chizuru broke apart.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo thundered shocking both Rukia and Chizuru as he ripped Rukia out of Chizuru's embrace.

"I-Ichigo?" Rukia said, her mind clearly muddled.

"What the hell Rukia, you spoke about me ruining the dance for Orihime. You ruined the dance for everyone." Ichigo spat.

"What do you mean?" Rukia said confused, she hadn't done anything wrong… had she?

"Rukia…" Came the cold, emotionless voice of Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Brother." Rukia gasped, the effects of the alcohol having clearly vanished at the sight of her brother.

"Is this what you wanted to do when you requested to experience the ball? You have shamed the Kuchiki name." Byakuya said coldly, sheathing the sword that Yoruichi handed over once she felt he had calmed down.

"Brother, I – I didn't know, I ap-" Rukia's sentence was cut short by another rant from the orange haired substitute.

"I told you the ball was a waste of time, you nearly get everyone killed. Do you know what would have happened had Byakuya released Senbonzakura in here?" Ichigo seethed surprizing Byakuya and forcing Chizuru, Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro to pass out.

"I had-" Rukia was struggling to get her thoughts in order, what happened to her.

"You what Rukia? You should have just stayed home. This ball is meant for the living, you're dead. You have no place here. You died a lo-" Ichigo's rant was cut short as a stinging sensation was felt on his left cheek. He turned and found Orihime staring angrily at him with tears threatening to fall.

"That's more than enough Ichigo." Orihime said looking away from him.

"No Orihime, he's right." Rukia said her head was lowered; her hair covered her eyes preventing anyone from knowing what emotion they held.

"Forgive me brother. I will leave with you to the Seretei immediately. I accept any punishment you decide on." Rukia walked past Orihime and Ichigo and spoke to Yoruichi. She lifted her head slightly as she addressed the Shihoin princess.

"Forgive me Lady Yoruichi, due to my selfish desires you will have to erase the memories of the people here tonight. Brother I am ready." Rukia lowered her head once more as Byakuya used his Gokon Tekko to force her out her gigai. Together they vanished into the night leaving Rukia's empty gigai to fall. Ichigo caught the gigai before it hit the ground.

"What's the point Ichigo? She's gone." His father said waking from the floor.

**A/N: So there you have it, Rukia got her first kiss from Chizuru *gasp***

**Byakuya: I will end you for what you've done to the Kuchiki name!**

**Hold up there princess you're going to have your own 'firsts' soon enough *grins* evilly**

**Special thank you to Star fire girl 788 for the review :)**

**Thanks to alero1990, NarutoLuver896 and Bluewater 7 for the reviews.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Ichigo goes a little too far in an argument with Rukia, feeling hurt she returns to the Soul Society only to be taken away by an unknown entity. She is found horribly wounded, and had developed amnesia to protect her mind from the memory of her ordeal. Can Ichigo and Byakuya work together to save the woman they both hold dear. I don't own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does, if I did Ichigo and Rukia would already be together dammit! Inspired by the song "Things we lost in the fire" by 'Bastille'. Have a listen – its so worth it!**

**Part 5**

Rukia walked silently behind her brother as they walked through the Senkaimon. Her head was still bowed, eyes obscured.

"Rukia"

"Yes brother" She responded in a cold dead voice that made Byakuya flinch.

"Why did you kiss that girl? You do know that it's not… natural…" Byakuya asked trying to break through the wall she has put up since Ichigo's outburst.

"I don't know what came over me brother, but I will accept whatever punishment you decide on." Rukia said; her hardened voice wavered slightly. Byakuya stopped and turned around, wrapping an arm around the surprised Lieutenant.

"Rukia, I-" Byakuya was unable to complete his sentence as the smell of alcohol drifted to his nostrils. He grabbed Rukia's chin jerking it upwards so he could smell her breath, the woman stiffened at the rough handling, but complied.

"You consumed alcohol?" Byakuya narrowed his eyes as his sister finally looked up at him. He eyes were red and puffy; full of pain and confusion.

"I would never touch a drop brother." Rukia said in earnest wondering what would give her brother such an idea.

"I smell it on your breath."

"The only refreshment I allowed myself was punch at the dance…" Rukia said tearfully as realization dawned on Byakuya's face.

"Forgive me. I should have known that you would never intentionally out the Kuchiki name at stake. It seems you were the victim of a humourless prank." Byakuya said angrily.

"You can return… if you want…" Byakuya said not sure if he wanted her to return to the human world.

"No brother, my place is in the Seretei at your side and the side of Captain Ukitake. I have no business with the human world any longer." Rukia said her voice hard once more as she lowered her head, her hair obscuring her eyes from view.

Byakuya felt sore inside, he wished she shared her pain with him rather than bottle it up inside her. She seemed to be more at ease sharing with the human boy than her own brother. Her pain cut him deeply. He would find a way to punish the Kurosaki boy for every tear Rukia shed.

"I wish I could erase his existence from your memory." Byakuya murmured.

"I wish the same brother." Rukia said in a barely audible whisper.

"Man my head hurts." Keigo complained as he and Mizuiro groaned out in pain lying on the rooftop.

Ichigo sat silently with Chad and a weak looking Uryu. Orihime, Tatsuki and Karin refused to even look at him. He felt his anger was justified; Rukia nearly got innocent students killed because of her antics. Yet deep down he knew that it wasn't Byakuya's actions that angered him. It was that moment Rukia shared with Chizuru, how could she have had such an intimate moment with someone she barely knew. He could still see Chizuru holding Rukia's chin delicately as their lips softly caressed each other. It made his blood boil.

What made it worse was Rukia left. She removed not just herself but every shred of her existence from his life. He was upset to find the futon in his closet was gone and his clothing was now neatly hung up. Yuzu's clothes were returned to her room, having been freshly laundered. There was no sign of her existence left in his room or any corner of his home. He tried finding the faintest trace of her riatsu lingering in his home – nothing. He doubted his sanity the afternoon before until Yuzu asked him where Rukia was because her clothing had been returned and a generous amount of money left behind for any inconvenience she had caused.

_Why Rukia, why did you just have to disappear like that?_ Ichigo wondered.

"Hey Ichigo, your riatsu is spilling over again… Most of the students have passed out." Uryu said looking out as the bodies lay strewn on the ground.

"Another gas leak" Chad shrugged, that's the excuse the school used for the dance the night before.

"I'm going out to patrol." Ichigo announced popping Kon's pill in his mouth.

"Be good, don't do anything I wouldn't and stay away from girls." Ichigo said sternly as he launched off the railing into the skies. School was not the place he wanted to be right that moment.

"We should have lain off the vodka when we spiked the punch." Mizuiro moaned as he and Keigo were freed from Ichigo's overpowering riatsu.

"You did WHAT?" Kon asked enraged as he placed a well-deserved kick to Keigo's face.

"We were already a little tipsy from the beers we had with my girlfriend, and we were feeling really good, we wanted our school mates to feel really good as well." Mizuiro said, quickly laying back as his head throbbed once again.

"I knew my precious Rukia would never betray me with another woman! Unless she wanted me to watch" Kon added perversely as he took off from the railing in search of Ichigo.

Ichigo wasn't hard to find, he sat at the river bank where his mom died looking up at the sky almost as if he stared hard enough a senkaimon would appear.

"Ichigooooo!" Kon shouted as he landed beside the broody soul reaper.

"What are you doing here Kon? I don't have the patience to deal with you!" Ichigo growled ready to pounce on the mod soul.

"It's about Rukia, you know what forget it." Kon huffed walking away only to find himself face down on the ground with Ichigo's foot on his head.

"You're damaging your own body." Kon gasped as Ichigo allowed him into a sitting position.

"What about Rukia?" Ichigo demanded.

"Whatever happened… it wasn't her fault… the punch was spiked. Rukia's never touched a drop of the stuff, no wonder it hit her the way it did." Kon mumbled scratching his head.

"Who did it?" Ichigo asked in a low dangerous voice.

"So you can overreact the way you did last night and hurt more friends? I don't think so. You weren't there to see Orihime cry when she reached your house and saw Rukia was already gone. You weren't there to comfort your sisters last night when your dad told them Rukia's gone for good. You're just good for nothing. Once I get out of your body I'm going to find a way back to the Soul Society and back to Rukia- that's where I belong!" Something about Kon speaking about Rukia so emotionally in Ichigo's body made something click inside the substitute.

Ichigo covered his face as he chuckled sadly, the last time he felt so raw inside was when Rukia faded from his sight. Never being able to see her again killed a part of him, he just couldn't understand why.

"Ichigo, are you alright? Should I get your dad? You're scaring me." Kon said backing away from Ichigo as he chuckled harder.

"I think I might have feelings for the midget…" Ichigo said staring off into the sky. If she won't come to me I'll go to her. That was Ichigo's last thought as he flash stepped his way to Urahara.

**A/N: So there you go, I actually had trouble doing part 5, I was caught between having Ichigo run after Rukia and get beaten by Byakuya or having Rukia attacked just as she left the dance... then I deleted everything including the mopey scene with Ichigo alone in his room and decided he should realize his growing feelings so he can understand the gravity of what he lost. I hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**Thanks to: Bunnyball365, asm-hime, Hekka, rukiruki86, NarutoLuver896, ArsinoetheXXVII, Star fire girl 788 and boomkarakaraka05 for the follows, faves and reviews... Boy were you guys angry at Ichigo!**

**Byakuya: Finally I get some screen time where I'm not doing anything inappropriate!**

**Rogue: Calm before the storm Byakushi**

**Byakuya: You used to like me**

**Rogue: I love Laxus now! Bwahahahahahaha**


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

"Kisuke, hey Kisuke" Ichigo called out as he knocked on the door.

"Hey Carrot top" Jinta called out from an open window.

"Where is Urahara mini pineapple?" Ichigo smirked.

"Why you" Jinta fleetingly thought of launching himself at the substitute… then realized not only would it upset Yuzu; it would also result in him getting his ass kicked.

"Hello Mr Ichigo." Ururu said in her trademark timid manner.

"Hey Ururu; know where Kisuke is?"

"He's busy with your Dad, Yoruichi and Kenpachi… It's a very important matter." Ururu said.

"What's this got to do with my dad? I thought he didn't want anyone knowing he was a Soul Reaper; yet he's with Kenpachi." Ichigo mumbled wondering what situation had befallen the Seretei that they had to seek his dad.

Ichigo bristled as a new, familiar spiritual pressure made itself known. Ichigo snapped back glaring at the children.

"Byakuya's here? I need to speak to him, open the door." Ichigo said frantically.

"No we can't, we were instructed not to." Jinta said apologetically.

"Instructed not to? Who instructed you? Open the door I need to talk to him about Rukia." Ichigo said in desperation.

"I instructed them." Isshin said stepping outside Urahara's store in his Soul Reaper form.

"Dad, I know what happened with Rukia; it wasn't her fault, I need Byakuya to know." Ichigo said trying to enter the shop only to be head butted back outside.

"Ichigo, there is something serious going on right now. I will be gone for a while. I need you to be the man of the house and look after your sisters and Karakura town. You have finals coming up. I need you to concentrate on that. Please do this for me…" Isshin said looking away from his son. It killed him to keep the details of why he was there from Ichigo.

"I understand. Please… don't die dad. I can wait to speak to Byakuya. She needs to come home; dad." Ichigo said in a soft whisper conveying his pain.

"I will make sure she does come home, son; one way or another." Isshin said with determination watching his son walk away.

"So you're Ichigo Kurosaki's father." Byakuya said in a tired, weak voice.

"I should have known… He has the Shiba spirit." Byakuya said closing his eyes as he dropped to one knee before Isshin.

"Thank you for coming… sensei." Byakuya greeted as Urahara ushered his guests into his living quarters for tea.

"How did it happen?" Yoruichi asked in her cat form sitting between Isshin and Kenpachi.

"There was an attack on the Seretei; an arrancar and adjucha attack. We've suffered many casualties. From what the 3rd seats of squad 13 have reported; the adjucha attacks on the Seretei seemed to be nothing more than a distraction. The arrancars went after Rukia… They separated her from her squad and vanished into a garganta with her"

"Why Rukia?" Isshin asked; a slight tone of anger in his voice.

"We don't know… there were 2 female adujchas, from the descriptions given by the squad members present they weren't either of the tres espada females."

"In any case the hollow scum disappeared once the arrancars obtained Rukia for their 'Mistress'." Yachiru piped from Kenpachi's shoulder.

"What's a kid doing here?" Isshin asked wide eyed, receiving a kick to the head courtesy of the pink haired pixie.

"I'm not just any kid, I happen to the Lieutenant of squad 11." Yachiru said doing an impromptu spin on the table, then launching herself into Byakuya's lap and making herself comfortable.

Isshin stared wide eyed at the strange little girl who was nestling happily in the Kuchiki clan leaders lap.

"We don't know why they took her. The head Captain has forbidden any kind of rescue. That's why I am here. I need your help. I need Rukia back, even if it is just to retrieve her body…" Byakuya lowered his head. Crying was not allowed in the Kuchiki clan. Yachiru raised a small warm hand to Byakuya's face; collecting a tear on her finger tip. The young Lieutenant simply wrapped her small arms around Byakuya's waist trying to comfort him. Byakuya was surprised at the little girl's actions. Kenpachi simply rolled his eyes while Isshin and Yoruichi wore twin expressions of shock. Urahara hid his face behind his fan blushing for the noble.

"Don't worry Byakushi, me and Kenny will get her back."

"I'm just in because I get to fight and then" He said glaring menacingly at Isshin.

"I get to fight you father of Ichigo." Kenpachi licked his lips in anticipation

"The standards sure have dropped since our time…" Isshin whispered to Yoruichi and Urahara.

"I can't go myself. I have the clan to worry about… Please find her. I will send Renji to assist. The last time Kurosaki went to Hueco Mundo he lost control of his hollow… I can't have that happening with Rukia in the balance. I appreciate you not letting him know. He's quite determined when it comes to his friends." Byakuya said reflecting over the youth's determination when he invaded the Seretei to save Rukia.

"If it's forbidden… why are you here Captain Zaraki?" Isshin asked the blood thirsty man.

"Because I asked Kenny to find Rukia for Byakushi plus we get to fight. Gramps doesn't really care about Kenny's whereabouts unless there is a definite need for it." Yachiru said standing on Byakuya's lap and launching herself back at Kenpachi.

"What about your Lieutenant; won't he be in trouble?" Yoruichi asked.

"I've assigned Renji to duty in the human world… As long as I report that everything is well no one will question his whereabouts."

"Should we take Ikkaku and Yumichika?" Yachiru asked her foster father.

"I suppose we could… who'd handle squad 11 though?"

"I believe in such cases you can appoint another Captain to watch over your squad." Urahara said.

"Then I will take charge." Byakuya said.

"When I return they better not be a bunch of bratty, stuck up pansies." Kenpachi warned the noble.

"I will open the garganta tonight. I will need Tessai to secure the area from Squad 13's prying eyes." Urahara said as Tessai bowed.

"So it's going to be, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Isshin, Yoruichi, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Renji?" Urahara confirmed with the rest of his group.

"Don't forget about me." Orihime said breathlessly as she entered the shop with a frazzled looking Renji.

"My apologies Captain, she found me as soon as I exited the Senkaimon and demanded information about Rukia." Renji said sheepishly.

"No Orihime, you have school." Yoruichi said firmly.

"Nothing is more important than Rukia; she's one of my best friends. I have to be there. She might be hurt." Orihime said, tears threatening to fall from her sad brown eyes.

"I think it's good if Orihime accompanies us…" Renji said looking away from his Captain's cold glare. It was true; they did need someone who could perform healing.

"She can go on one condition. You are to be personally responsible for her safety Abarai. Remember Rukia will not forgive you if anything should happen to this human girl." Byakuya said with a hard, firm voice as he burnt a hole through Renji with his eyes.

"One more thing Human girl, the substitute cannot know." Byakuya said in a firm but gentle tone.

"I understand."

"So it's settled, everyone will meet here at 8" Urahara said, snapping his fan shut as the planning and preparation talks were now over.

**A/N: So there you have it. Hope you guys enjoyed the update as much as I enjoyed writing it. Special thanks to: Isr, YukiMC, rukiruki86, yuiyuki and guest for the faves, follows and reviews. You guys make writing a pleasure. So Grimmjow's about to make an appearance (Yum)**

**Byakuya: First the Blonde guy from fairy tale now a hollow... how low will you sink?**

**Rogue: You just worry about Yachiru Captain flower power. Grimmjow is just... wow**

**Love**

**Rogue :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

Haunted… that's how Ichigo felt. Everywhere he looked he found her there, when he opened the door to his room he would find her smirking at him as she lay on her back reading one of his mangas; his heart would fill with joy then he'd look again and she'd be gone. He's enter the kitchen to find her washing the dishes; she'd turn his way and offer and gentle smile and his heart would beat again then she'd disappear once more. His heart ached for her presence.

"Where are you Rukia? I need you." Ichigo said to himself as he sat on his bed with his face buried in his hands.

"I feel like a part of me is gone with you, nothing feels right without you. I would give up this body of flesh and blood to be with you if I didn't have responsibilities here. Dad's been gone for a month now. Yuzu is starting to suspect something. I need to be here with the girls till he returns. After that I don't care if I have to take out the entire Seretei, I will find you and I will bring you home." Ichigo turned to a frame on his desk holding the group picture they took on the night of the ball. He reached out for the frame and brought it to his lap; tracing her silhouette with his finger.

"I miss you midget." He whispered placing her frame back on his desk. Kon sat silently in the corner. It hurt him to see Ichigo sink deeper into his own private world. Apart from his studies, taking care of his sisters and Karakura town he did nothing else. He would stare blankly at the walls of his room. He'd smile at a memory then return to his solitude of his mind.

Ichigo shot up from his bed, rushing downstairs to find his father collapsing tiredly on the sofa; a bruised and battered Renji walked in being supported by Orihime.

"I'm okay woman I can walk on my own." He grumbled.

"You're hurt silly, what if you fall and break the other leg? I don't think your Captain would be very happy." Orihime said sweetly.

"Dad, Renji, Orihime?" Ichigo questioned.

"Rest now – talk tomorrow." Isshin mumbled from the couch as he buried his face into a cushion.

"I'll ask Urahara to bring his magic flying carpet to get you." Orihime said as she pulled out Renji's soul pager from his robe making both young men blush.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked again.

""You heard your dad; we'll talk tomorrow. We're pretty banged up." Renji said stumbling as he tried to walk on his own to the single couch. Orihime had a tough grip; she pulled him right back to her side and gave him a discontented curl of the lip as she led him to the couch while speaking to Urahara.

"You should listen when your healer speaks." Orihime said.

"Hey Orihime, how come you aren't healing Renji?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm a little worn from healing Yachiru, Kenpachi, and…" Renji put his hand over the woman's mouth.

"Orihime is tired; I told you we'll tell you everything tomorrow." Renji growled then yelped as Orihime bit him.

"Sorry… couldn't breathe" She said, flushed, as she gasped for air.

"Everyone – to bed!" Isshin said in an authoritative voice as Urahara flew into the lounge through a window.

_Tomorrow come already…_ Ichigo prayed as he tossed and turned in bed thoughts of his father's mission and finally being able to go after Rukia filled his mind. Eventually he drifted into a light uneasy sleep.

"Ichigo, you need to keep calm because what we're about to tell you involves Rukia." Urahara warned as they made their way to the training grounds below with Isshin. Orihime left to destinations unknown with Renji on Urahara's orders after she healed his leg leaving the three of them to chat alone.

"I was contacted by Urahara the night following Rukia's departure. There had been an attack on the Seretei and Rukia was taken. Before you go crazy shut up and listen boy" Isshin said sternly as Ichigo bristled in anger.

"I suggest you be quiet and absorb whatever your father has to say." Urahara advised.

"She was abducted by 2 female arrancars in the Seretei… they wanted her for their 'Mistress'. The arrancars descriptions didn't match those given of the tres Espada so these are new enemies. The Head Captain forbade anyone trying to rescue her in light of a possible second attack." Isshin said looking at Ichigo to make sure he was listening.

"Byakuya appealed to Urahara to do something and find Rukia… even if it was just her body." Isshin spat and Ichigo felt his body vibrate in anger.

"Yoruichi, Renji, Kenpachi, Orihime, Kenpachi; his 3 subordinates and I made our way to Hueco Mundo.

"So you take Orihime and not me?" Ichigo hissed.

"Orihime found out from Renji and insisted on going. It was Byakuya's request that we not take you with us after all – you did lose control of your hollow the last time you were there." Ichigo lowered his head in regret and guilt as he thought of the manner in which he defeated Ulquiorra and hurt Uryu. He smiled sadly; Rukia was the only one who saw defeat in his eyes that day, defeat he suffered at the hands of his hollow.

"We ran into some strange friends of yours, a little girl with two ridiculous brothers riding on a giant worm. They recognised Renji and Orihime and assisted us. There were hoards of adjuchas waiting when we finally picked up traces of Rukia's riatsu. We met another friend of yours… Grimmjow – he took us to the other end of Hueco Mundo where we found Rukia… her body was mangled. She was close to death. Between Nel and Orihime they stabilized her while we fought. Kenpachi had trouble with the sand demon, he broke and fractured several ribs and his femur, Renji tried to save Yachiru from a blast but was attacked from behind resulting in his fractured leg. Yachiru engaged in battle as well; I never thought I'd see a child so young wield a sword in all my life. Eventually she was overwhelmed and took a blow to the head which cracked her skull. Yumichika managed to defeat and entire hoard of them on his own when he split from us… we're not quite sure how because he was pretty useless when he returned to help us." Isshin said in distaste.

"Ikkaku unleashed his bankai and Nel her resurrección in order to help me defeat the remaining adjuchas. We were at our limit so we were pretty fucked when the arrancar females arrived. Grimmjow, Dondochakka and Pesche kept them busy and allowed us to escape. Yoruichi stayed behind with Ikkaku while the rest of us got out with Rukia. We saw the tres bestias enter the fray as we exited Hueco Mundo. Renji and Orihime headed back in this morning."

"How can you let Orihime go out there? It's dangerous?" Ichigo growled.

"It was her choice and Renji's with her; you should trust your comrades – they trust you… except Byakuya" Urahara said then fluttered his eyelashes as he hid behind his fan.

"Rukia is being treated by Captain Unohana. She had many broken bones the problem is the psychological damage. She woke up briefly with no memory of whom or what she is… Unohana says she isn't sure if Rukia will regain her memories. She is still being healed. If her memory hasn't returned then she will be sent here… dealing with memory loss and being a soul reaper might not be in Rukia's best interests." Isshin said.

"We thought it best she deal with the memory loss first and once she's okay with her we tell her about the Soul Society." Urahara said thoughtfully.

"So she's coming home?" Ichigo asked hopefully.

"Ichigo you have to understand she won't remember anything about you or the time you spent with her – she won't remember any of us. We can't be too forceful in getting her to remember we might do more damage than good." Urahara said.

"We're all strangers to her now." Isshin said then shared a hesitant look with Urahara.

"There's more… tell me!" Ichigo demanded.

"During the chaos… Aizen was freed… it seems someone in the Seretei may be working with him."

"With Rukia safe Byakuya can concentrate on finding the traitor… the task has been assigned to him by the Head Captain himself. All captains are suspect right now." Urahara said as a Senkaimon appeared before them. Byakuya stepped through carrying an unconscious Rukia in his arms. Ichigo felt his heart thud faster.

"When she was living here she thought of you as a father, it is for this reason alone that I am leaving the protection and care of my pride to you sensei." Byakuya said handing Rukia over to Isshin.

"Quit calling me that! It makes me feel old." Isshin pouted.

"She'll be fine. You should drop by once in a while – in a gigai" Isshin advised. Byakuya nodded he reached for her and retracted his hand. Isshin rolled his eyes at the younger soul reaper and grabbed his hand placing it on Rukia's head.

"Just because you were born a noble doesn't mean you have to be a cold emotionless dick – I can never get you Kuchiki." Isshin said as Byakuya awkwardly patted Rukia on the head. Byakuya left after threatening Ichigo with grievous bodily harm several times if he ever hurt Rukia in any way or form.

Urahara placed a seal on Rukia's shoulder; locking her soul in her gigai whilst limiting her riatsu so she wouldn't be able to see hollows or spirits.

"Remember Ichigo… don't push it. We've already spoken to everyone else – including Kon."

"What if she never remembers?" Ichigo asked Urahara.

"Let's cross that bridge when we get to it." Urahara suggested as he began thinking of ways in which he could help Rukia regain some of her memories while Isshin and Ichigo left for the Kurosaki clinic.

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay - I've been a little Fairy Tail obsessed recently LOL. I hope you enjoyed the update forgive me if it sounds a little rushed. Special thanks to: Itoe Hime, NieveDrop, Kawaiiemichan, jcoth, Blade Draco, rara75, falconrukichi, oOkuronekoOo, wildcrazything, yuiyuki, and starfiregirl for the faves, follows and updates. **

**So they took Rukia, tortured her and Aizen is free... All will be revealed as Rukia gains fragments on her memory :)**

**Love**

**Rogue**


End file.
